Une Histoire tout Bête
by Castielific
Summary: Vaut mieux pas savoir...


**UNE HISTOIRE TOUTE BETE**

**Auteur: Sganzy**

**E-mail: http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr**

**Disclamer: pas à moi pas de sous**

**Spoiler: après la demande en mariage de Pete, avant la rupture :(**

**Résumé: Vaut mieux pas savoir :-/**

**Genre: humour, ship, craquage un peu**

**Note de l'auteur: Surtout, ne me demandez pas d'où ce genre d'idées stupides me viennent, je préfère même pas y penser. Si j'avais pu me retenir, croyez moi je l'aurais fait et vous aurez épargné cette histoire, mais j'ai pas pu, je sais, je suis faible...Bon, comme les bonnes perverses que vous êtes le remarquerons il y a pas mal de phrases...à double sens. Mais pour une fois, c'était pas vraiment voulu, même si au fond, on va pas s'en plaindre hein**

BONNE LECTURE

Sam ouvrit un œil et grogna quand le seul rayon de soleil filtrant à travers les volets alla se planter droit dans son œil. Elle étira ses muscles encore endormis, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la place à côté d'elle.

Vide.

Un bruit résonna dans la salle de bain et elle referma les yeux, s'allongeant dos à la fenêtre. Elle était en congé aujourd'hui et elle comptait bien en profiter pour faire la grasse matinée. Ce qui, dans son langage, voulait bien sûr dire: dormir jusqu'à au moins 9h….bon ok, 8h30. Faut pas abuser des bonnes choses non plus.

Un pas résonna dans la pièce voisine, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

P, criant: Qu'est ce que…Dégages de là!

Sam se redressa, les yeux écarquillées et remarqua que Pete s'avançait vers elle en faisant de grands gestes pour la chasser.

P: allez hop! Sors de ce lit!

S: Pete qu'est ce que…

Elle se tut. Elle regarda un instant les environs, à la recherche de la provenance de l'aboiement qui venait de couvrir sa voix. Mais soudain, elle sentit deux mains agripper sa taille et la soulever.

Ça alors, elle ne savait pas Pete si costaud, il la portait sans mal.

Elle écarquilla alors les yeux. Il la tenait à bout de bras, en position verticale….pourtant ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle regarda vers le bas. Bon sang ce que le sol semblait loin. Elle sentit son estomac se retourner quand l'homme dévala les escaliers, elle, toujours en bout de bras, la secouant dans tous les sens en lui criant dessus.

S: Pour l'amour du ciel, Pete mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

De nouveau, des aboiements. Il resserra son emprise sur elle.

S: Bon sang, tu me fais mal! Lâches moi!

Il ne l'écouta pas, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la jeta sans ménagement dehors. Elle gémit en touchant violemment le sol. La porte claqua derrière elle et elle resta un instant allongée sur le sol.

Elle n'arrivait pas y croire! Il venait de la virer de sa propre maison! Non mais pour qui il se prenait!

Elle se releva, et soudain, se figea. Quatre pattes. Elle était à quatre pattes.

Elle jeta un regard sur elle même. Des poils blonds recouvraient son corps….de chien.

Elle voulut crier, mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut pas humain.  
Elle cauchemardait. Oui c'est ça, elle était en plein cauchemar, c'est tout. Bientôt elle se réveillerait, le Pete habituel serait tranquillement endormi à côté d'elle, lui faisant oublié l'effroyable version onirique de Pete dont elle venait d'avoir un aperçu. Elle se serrerait contre lui et pourrait enfin se lancer dans une longue longue grasse matinée. Après un cauchemar comme ça, elle serait même prête à s'accorder jusqu'à 8h45.

Sam s'assit au milieu de l'allée de sa maison et attendit. Elle ne tarderait pas à se réveiller, ce n'était qu'une question de patience. Les minutes défilèrent, et lui parurent plus longues que jamais. Elle ne put dire combien de temps elle resta là, la montre n'étant évidemment pas comprise dans son costume de chien, mais ça lui parut une éternité. Elle se demanda un instant si c'était en rapport avec cette thèse affirmant que le temps défilait sept fois plus vite pour un chien. Puis, repoussant cette idée au fin fond de son esprit, elle se sermonna un instant. Elle n'était pas un chien! C'était juste un rêve. Un maudit rêve horriblement long!

Couchée sur le sol, la tête posée sur ses deux pattes avant, elle réfléchissait à la signification qu'apporterait Freud quant à ce songe, quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle bondit immédiatement sur ses quatre pattes et se retourna vers l'homme qui arrivait à grands pas vers elle.

P: T'es encore là toi? Dégages! Allez oust, fous le camp!

Il lui fit de grands signes des bras et elle rentra la tête dans les épaules. Ainsi à ras du sol, la hauteur de l'homme était impressionnante et rendait ses gestes effrayants.

S: Pete! C'est moi! C'est Sam!

Elle savait idiot de se justifier ainsi vu que, non seulement sa voix n'était qu'aboiements, mais qu'en plus, elle rêvait….Non?

P: Bon ok, je t'ai laissé une chance, tu veux pas filer? J'appelles la fourrière!

Elle écarquilla les yeux. N'étant pas sûre que ce que dirait Freud à propos de cette version maléfique de son futur mari lui plairait.

Il rentra à l'intérieur, claquant la porte derrière lui pour éviter qu'elle ne rentre.

Elle hésita un instant. Elle avait beau se convaincre que c'était un rêve, il était précis et cohérent….dans la mesure où on ne tenait pas compte du fait qu'elle soit un chien évidemment. Les évènements se suivaient logiquement et ordinairement, ce qui n'était pas commun à un rêve.

Une plainte aiguë pouvant s'assimiler à un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Et si ce n'était pas un rêve? Et si…non non non non c'était impossible! Les gens ne se transforment pas ainsi en chiens sans raison!

D'un autre côté, elle travaillait au Sgc…

Elle avait déjà vu des choses plus étranges que ça. Plus les années défilaient et plus elle comprenait que dans cet univers rien n'était impossible. Sans parler de ce produit qu'elle analysait hier soir. Elle ne parvenait pas à l'identifier, mais elle se souvint s'en être renversé quelques gouttes sur la peau. Se pourrait-il que…?

Sam perçut le bruit d'une camionnette au loin et, tournant le regard elle vit le fourgon de la fourrière apparaître au bout de la rue. Bon sang, il l'avait fait! Il avait appelé la fourrière.

Un instant apeurée, elle resta figée, priant pour que ça soit bien un rêve et qu'elle se réveille. Un homme qui lui parut énorme sortit du véhicule, un filet dans les mains.  
Le voyant approcher, elle comprit qu'il ne lui restait alors plus qu'une solution et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Elle courut longtemps, dévalant les rues aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle sema rapidement l'homme.

Sam s'arrêta au détour d'une énième rue. La langue pendante, elle se laissa tomber couchée sur le sol, épuisée. Ses pattes étaient courtes si bien qu'un pas d'homme devait bien en faire trois ou quatre d'elle. Sans parler du nombre de pattes qu'elle avait, elle n'y était pas habituée et avait faillit se les emmêler plusieurs fois.

Ainsi couchée, elle sentit ses paupières se fermer et réalisa que l'avantage indéniable de ce « nouveau statut » était qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir et se coucher où elle voulait. Ce qui à cet instant était un cadeau des Dieux, elle était totalement exténuée.

Sa respiration s'était à peine calmée et ses yeux clos, qu'elle reconnut le bruit du moteur du fourgon se rapprocher. Ce sale type la cherchait. Il n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de traquer une pauvre petite bête sans défense? Elle sourit intérieurement à cette évocation pour le moins originale d'elle-même.

Elle se leva et observa les environs. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait être. Elle avait couru tellement longtemps, sans même faire attention à où elle allait, qu'elle s'était perdue. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne pouvait pas rester là.

Se cachant derrière un arbre, elle attendit que le fourgon passe. Encore un avantage: l'ouïe très développée.

Puis, elle reprit sa marche vagabonde, ne sachant ni où elle était, ni où elle allait.

Au bout d'un long moment de marche, elle reconnut l'immense enseigne du supermarché. Son ventre grogna. Elle renifla un instant et l'odeur de toute la nourriture à l'intérieur du bâtiment lui parvint. Saleté d'odorat sur-développé!

Elle gémit. Elle donnerait Naqui pour un bon steak et une sieste.

S'avançant jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin, elle leva les yeux et aperçut le panneau « interdit aux animaux ». Elle soupira. Bon d'accord, les chiens n'étaient pas censés lire et elle avait une excuse, mais rentrer dans ce bâtiment était beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle risquerait de se faire piétiner, ou pire, attraper et envoyer directement à la fourrière.

Se laissant tomber assise près de l'entrée, elle pria pour que sa mine face assez cabot pour que quelqu'un daigne lui donner quelque chose à manger. N'importes quoi, même une miette lui suffirait.

Elle attendit longtemps, mais ne récolta hélas que quelques caresses et cris enfantins.

Mais soudain, sa truffe détecta quelque chose. Une odeur bien connue, que trop bien connue même. Elle se releva alors, à la recherche de sa provenance et c'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Elle ne sut si c'était un coup du hasard ou de la chance, mais elle remercia le ciel qu'il soit là.

Quelques sachets dans les bras, ses habituelles lunettes noires sur les yeux, elle l'observa avancer vers la sortie. Elle voulut courir vers lui, crier son nom pour attirer son attention, mais se retint. Un chien inconnu aboyant et courant vers lui ne lui aspirerait certainement pas confiance.

Elle fit quelques pas en avant, se mettant en plein milieu de son chemin, et l'attendit. Elle se retourna une seconde et fut heureuse de voir sa queue remuer, elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait ça, mais ça pourrait aider. Quand elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers lui, elle croisa son regard. Il sourit légèrement, puis s'avança jusqu'à elle. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et elle faillit pousser un crie de joie. Dieu merci, il aimait les chiens…lui.

J: ba alors mon grand, qu'est ce que tu fais là tout seul?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il passa une main douce dans ses « cheveux ». Ok, c'était un chien, mais sous la chienne, il y avait une femme. Elle le sentit enlever sa main et être prêt à se relever.

Bon sang, il allait partir!

D'un bond, elle posa ses deux pattes sur ses genoux pliés. Il lui offrit une nouvelle caresse. L'odeur provenant du sac l'attira et elle sentit son estomac vide la tirailler. Malgré elle, son nez alla se fourrer dans un des sacs qu'il avait posé sur le sol. Elle l'entendit rire un instant, puis l'éloigner doucement.

J, souriant: désolé, mais c'est pas pour toi tout ça. Allez hop, sors ta tête de là!

Elle gémit de nouveau et tenta d'imiter « les yeux de cocker », le fixant inlassablement.

J: ne me fais pas ces yeux là, ça marchera pas.

Son « s'il vous plait mon général… » se transforma en un glapissement désespéré et elle fut assez satisfaite du résultat. Il sembla hésiter un moment puis fourra la main dans un des sacs.

J: ok ok, tu m'as eu.

Il sortit un biscuit qu'elle engloutit d'un bloc. Mais alors qu'elle finissait de mâcher, elle sentit une dernière caresse sur sa tête, puis l'homme qui se redressait.

J: à la prochaine, mon vieux.

Elle aboya, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse! Qu'elle le prévienne!

Rhaaannn facile à dire!

Comment faire comprendre à son supérieur que non ce n'était pas un chien mais bel et bien l'astrophysicienne qu'il connaît si bien?

Elle courut pour le rattraper, mais déjà la porte de sa voiture se refermait sur lui.

Affolée, Sam entendit son moteur se mettre en route, alors, sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à terre, juste derrière sa voiture. Quand il recula, elle cria aussi fort qu'elle put. L'effet fut immédiat, il stoppa la voiture. Elle eut juste le temps de ramper pour se rapprocher des roues avant qu'il n'arrive. Étalée sur le sol, elle se força à gémir du mieux qu'elle put. Il fallait que ça soit crédible. Comment ça réagissait quand ça avait mal un chien déjà? Elle vit l'homme accroupi à côté d'elle paniquer légèrement. Il passa une main rassurante sur sa tête, puis l'agrippa délicatement et l'installa allongée dans sa voiture.

Il démarra en furie et après quelques minutes à jouer la morte, elle bondit sur ses pattes et alla s'installer tranquillement sur la place passager.

J: eh! T'es pas censé agoniser toi?

Elle sourit intérieurement.

J: ah ba bravo! Me suis fait avoir par un chien…

Arrêté à un feu rouge, il la scruta un instant.

J: oh pardon, une chienne.

Si les chiens rougissaient, elle aurait été rouge vif. Gênée, elle posa une patte sur son museau. Il rie légèrement de sa réaction.

J: t'as l'air d'une sacrée maligne toi.

Elle se coucha sur le siège. Ce que ça pouvait être frustrant de le voir ainsi à l'aise et de ne rien pouvoir faire ou dire. Elle clôt une minute les paupières, réfléchissant à un moyen de faire comprendre à son supérieur qui elle était, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Ce n'est que quand le moteur s'arrêta qu'elle bondit sur ses quatre pattes, affolée.

Elle jeta un regard aux environs, et fut rassurée en reconnaissant la maison de Jack. Elle sourit quand il vint lui ouvrir la portière et bondit sur le sol. Le suivant gaiement alors qu'il allait ranger ses courses. Il lui offrit un nouveau biscuit et de l'eau.

Et elle se demanda ce que, dans la mesure où tout ça ne serait qu'un rêve long et extrêmement bien ordonné, dirait Freud du bad Pete opposé au Jack généreux?

Elle sourit. Rien de bien nouveau finalement.

Cherchant au fond d'un tiroir, il en sortit une balle de tennis et la lui lança. Elle resta assise à le fixer bêtement. Ok, elle voulait bien jouer au bon toutou, mais y avait des limites quand même…

J: je vois, la baballe c'est pas ton truc hein? T'as raison, j'ai toujours trouvé ce jeu crétin.

Elle rie légèrement, ce qui sembla se traduire par de gais glapissements qui lui valurent quelques nouvelles caresses et gratouillent. Elle gémit, finalement, y avait pas mal d'avantages à sa situation…

Sam suivit Jack alors qu'il allait s'installer dans son canapé, la télécommande dans une main, une bière dans l'autre.

Elle s'assit et l'observa. Le voir ainsi, vivre sa vie de tous les jours était un réel plaisir. L'observer sans pudeur, profiter de sa tendresse, de ses habitudes, elle aimait vraiment ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, détournant les yeux de son match, il capta son regard et haussa un sourcil.

J: quoi?

Elle sourit et sentit sa queue glisser sur la moquette. Elle scruta son visage. Ses sourcils épais, ses yeux malicieux, ses lèvres fines…elle soupira malgré elle. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de sa canette, puis soupira à son tour.

J: c'est bon, t'as gagné, viens!

Il tapa le canapé à côté de lui et elle haussa les sourcils. Puis, devant ses incitations à répétition, elle s'approcha et bondit sur le divan. Elle s'allongea et fixa son regard sur l'écran.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une main se posa sur elle et la caressa tendrement, mécaniquement. Elle soupira d'aise.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de redevenir humaine certes, mais tant qu'elle y était, autant en profiter, non?

Pleine d'audace et d'assurance qu'il ne prendrait pas mal son geste, elle gigota légèrement et alla poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Il sourit et reprit ses caresses. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir de nouveau, ainsi blottie dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle fut réveillée quand il se leva, la bousculant sans ménagement. Elle grogna légèrement, encore endormie, puis s'étira en baillant. Elle n'y comprenait rien, elle avait passé la moitié de sa journée à dormir, et pourtant, elle était toujours aussi épuisée. Elle s'en inquiéta un moment, se demandant si ce n'était pas un effet de cette substance qui était probablement la cause de sa transformation, mais elle préféra bien vite se forcer à cesser de penser à ça. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait comprendre à son supérieur ce qu'il se passait, elle ne pourrait strictement rien faire quoiqu'il en soit, et ça, ça la rendrait folle.

Puis, remarquant que Jack avait quitté la pièce, elle finit par bondir au sol et faire un tour dans la cuisine. Rien. Elle trottina jusqu'à la chambre. Rien. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui refaisait pas le coup de la fourrière au moins?

Non…il aimait trop les animaux et était que trop conscient de ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il faisait ça.

Elle se dirigea vers une porte blanche attenante à la chambre et s'aidant de ses pattes et de sa truffe l'ouvrit. Elle se figea quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand et qu'elle remarqua que son colonel était tout simplement en train de prendre sa douche…

Elle déglutit difficilement et décida de faire demie-tour, consciente qu'elle n'avait déjà que trop profité de la situation. Cependant, elle constata que la porte s'était refermée. Elle gratta, poussa, mais rien à faire. Ouvrir la porte dans un sens en la poussant était facile, la tirer sans bras ni main, c'était autre chose.

Elle entendit l'eau s'arrêter et se figea de nouveau.

Surtout, avoir une réaction de chien. Oublié la femme pleine de désir en soi. Un chien, ce n'était qu'un simple chien. Malgré elle, son regard dévia vers son supérieur juste au moment où il enfilait sa serviette. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir ce qu'il fallait avant que ça ne soit caché. Elle frissonna. _Pour l'amour du ciel! Une chienne Sam, tu n'es qu'un chienne…_

Elle gémit de nouveau, de frustration cette fois.

Elle entendit son pas s'approcher et gratta d'avantage à la porte. Sortir, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici!

Deux mains agrippèrent ses hanches et la soulevèrent.

Elle crut défaillir quand elle fut collée au torse nu et trempé d'O'Neill. Elle se força à fermer les yeux.

_Surtout ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser…_

Malgré elle, sa truffe s'activa et elle fut envahie par l'odeur de son gel douche, de son shampooing, de sa peau…  
Une main câline ébouriffa les poils de son crâne et elle gémit de nouveau. Il passa la main sous sa mâchoire et releva sa tête.

J: ça va pas, ma grande?

_Non. Définitivement non._

Il posa un doigt sur sa truffe et elle ne put s'empêcher de laper son doigt. Bon sang ce goût…son goût mêlé à l'eau…Si seulement elle pouvait redevenir une femme, là tout de suite. Elle ouvrit les yeux sous une nouvelle caresse, puis atterrit sur ses pattes alors qu'il la posait dans la chambre et repartait dans la salle de bain.

Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à tout ça. Elle n'allait tout de même pas rester éternellement une chienne! Elle bondit sur une chaise, puis sur la table à manger. Par chance, un stylo et un tas de feuilles traînaient là. Elle saisit le stylo dans sa gueule. Après tout, pourquoi pas? Et c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvé jusqu'ici….

Elle remua la tête, tentant de former un mot, mais put à peine esquisser un léger gribouillage.

Elle sursauta quand deux mains l'agrippèrent de nouveau.

J: eh ben alors, on s'essaie au dessin maintenant?

Il la tint en l'air, face à lui et l'observa.

J: t'es pas un chien banal toi hein?

Elle secoua la tête. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis la reposa au sol. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir compris ce qu'il avait dit. Et encore moins pu y répondre! Il devait devenir cinglé! Oui c'est ça il pétait un plomb! La solitude lui était montée à la tête si bien qu'il s'imaginait pouvoir converser avec un animal.

Il partit à la cuisine et se prit une nouvelle bière.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de liquider autant de bières, ça tournait à la dépendance.

Elle sentit sa queue s'activer quand une odeur de viande lui parvint. Elle ne le quitta pas alors qu'il préparait à manger, osant même poser deux pattes sur le comptoir pour observer les mets qu'il préparait. Elle était affamée!

J, amusé: tut tut tut enlèves tes sales pattes de là!

Elle descendit à contre cœur, puis sortit de la cuisine. Elle faisait un tour du propriétaire quand, passant devant les étagères, elle remarqua une photo d'elle. Bondissant sur divers meubles pour être à sa hauteur, elle l'inspecta. Elle y était souriante, en costume militaire. Elle n'avait aucune idée de quand cette photo avait été prise et de comment il l'avait eu, mais en plus de lui donner du baume au cœur, elle lui donna soudain une idée.

Attrapant le cadre entre ses dents, elle atterrit sur le sol et rejoint Jack à la cuisine.

Dés qu'il la vit, il s'accroupit et lui prit le cadre de la bouche.

J: où t'as été cherchée ça ?

Elle aboya et posa la patte sur la photo. Il observa l'image et sourit en coin.

J: ah toi aussi t'as le béguin pour elle?

Elle se figea, et sentit de nouveau que s'il le pouvait le rouge lui monterait aux joues. Son cœur accéléra d'avantage quand elle aperçut son regard alors qu'il examinait sa photo. Les fois où elle avait aperçu ce même regard, cette lueur, étaient rares, mais chaque occasion était restées gravées dans sa mémoire.

Elle avait cru, ces derniers temps, que tout ça était fini. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté la demande en mariage de Pete, Jack s'était montré plus distant, juste…amical. Plus de regards chauds, de sous-entendus ou de frôlements. Il se montrait comme un simple supérieur et ami. Il avait même si bien joué la comédie que jusqu'à cet instant, elle y avait cru.

Elle gémit légèrement devant la peine peinte sur son visage et la frustration de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'étreindre et lui dire que pour elle aussi, rien n'avait changé.

Se contentant de ce qu'elle avait de plus rassurant, elle posa une patte sur sa main. Il leva les yeux vers elle, son regard lui serra le cœur. Jack passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, et elle ne put s'empêcher de poser ses pattes sur lui et de laper sa joue. C'était idiot, c'était canin, mais il sembla apprécier autant qu'elle ce geste affectueux. Il rie légèrement et passa une main sur elle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi, entre câlins, steak et sieste et Sam dut avouer qu'au fond, elle n'aurait pas de mal à s'habituer à une telle vie de chien, si c'était avec Jack.

Le lendemain matin, quand Sam se réveilla, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise. Elle papillonna un instant des yeux et sourit. Oui, elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était bien chez Jack.

Et à vrai dire, l'idée de ne pas être humaine ne lui déplaisait même plus alors que l'odeur des draps de Jack l'envahissait. Elle s'étira en grognant et soudain réalisa que quelques choses clochaient. Ses bras étaient longs et imberbes au dessus de ses yeux. Elle baissa le regard sur elle et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir son corps humain et totalement nu avant d'entendre un « CARTER! » suivit d'un boom retentissant à côté d'elle.

Instantanément, elle agrippa les draps et s'en recouvrit. Légèrement inquiète, elle se pencha vers l'autre bout du lit et aperçut son supérieur, la mine encore à moitié endormie et rabougrie alors qu'il frottait sa tête douloureuse de sa collision avec le sol. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée et heureuse de la situation. Il capta son regard brillant et haussa les sourcils.

J: je peux savoir ce que vous faites là?

S: c'est vous qui m'avez autorisé à venir dans votre lit, monsieur.

Il écarquilla les yeux et porta de nouveau la main à sa tête. Le choc avait peut-être été plus brutal qu'il ne l'avait cru finalement…

J, étonné: j'ai fait ça?

S, souriant largement: oui, mon général.

J: et…heu…laissez moi deviner…j'ai pas invité vos vêtements, c'est ça?

Elle rie légèrement, les joues en feu.

S: à vrai dire, je n'en portais pas.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Carter nue dans sa chambre lui demandant si elle pouvait venir dans son lit…il n'avait quand même pas pu oublier ça!

Il jeta un regard aux environs.

J: où est ma chienne?

S, rougissant: devant vous, mon général.

Cette fois, il ouvrit carrément la bouche. Hallucinations?

Assis sur le sol, il agrippa le téléphone qui trônait sur sa table de nuit.

S: qu'est ce que vous faites?

J: j'appelle l'infirmerie de la base, qu'ils me programment un scanner de toute urgence.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et attrapa sa main, le faisant raccrocher le téléphone. Il tourna un regard incrédule vers elle. Les hallucinations n'étaient pas censées être tactiles…

S: ça ne sera pas nécessaire

J: Carter, vous êtes nue dans mon lit, arrivée dieu sait comment et vous prétendez être ma chienne. Ou c'est ma tête qui a un problème, ou c'est la votre.

Elle se renfrogna.

J, grimaçant: ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait sonner…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis se lança.

S: hier matin, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais un chien. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça a pu arriver, mais c'est la vérité. Je pense que ça vient de cette substance ramenée de P2X829, mais il va me falloir faire encore plusieurs tests pour pouvoir le vérifier. Il faut me croire, j'ai réellement été une chienne.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue à l'image qui lui vint, et ce n'était pas un bon gros toutou bien poilu…

J: désolé Carter, mais j'ai réellement du mal à vous croire

Elle soupira légèrement, puis, devant le regard déviant de son supérieur, resserra le drap contre elle.

S, cherchant une preuve: vous…vous avez mangé un steak hier soir!

J, sarcastique: quel scoop!

S: ….vous avez été faire vos courses.

J: les sachets sont encore sur la table…

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, faisant par la même, glisser légèrement le drap. Autant dire que le regard de l'homme fut immédiatement captivé par le bout de tissus tombant. Elle resserra le drap contre elle en rougissant. Il se gratta la gorge un instant faisant mine de n'avoir pas loucher.

S, timidement: vous avez dit que vous aviez le béguin pour moi.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Bon sang, elle avait osé le dire.

Elle le vit se figer, écarquiller les yeux, puis les tourner vers elle. Elle rougit d'avantage et ne put dire si ce qui le choquait le plus était le fait qu'elle ait été un chien ou celui qu'il ait osé lui dire ça…

Sam trouva un intérêt soudain à la commode juste à côté de lui alors qu'il continuait à la fixer, un air indescriptible sur le visage. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se gratta de nouveau la gorge.

J: et alors…ça vous a fait quoi?

S, peu sûre: d'être un chien?

J, fixant son regard dans le sien: entre autres.

S: ce fut….intéressant…et assez plaisant.

Elle sentait ses joues lui brûler et ses doigts se crisper sur le drap devant le regard qu'il lui lança. Cependant, au souvenir de sa journée de la veille, de toute sa tendresse et douceur, elle trouva le courage de planter un regard équivoque dans le sien. Il sourit en coin et elle ne douta pas qu'elle devait faire de même.

Mais soudain, il détourna le regard et se redressa.

J: on ferait mieux de passer à l'infirmerie, car, désolé de vous l'annoncer, mais je crois qu'un check up complet s'impose Carter.

Elle ne le quitta pas du regard alors qu'il se dressait devant elle.

S: à vrai dire, j'avais prévu de faire une grasse matinée, et je ne l'ai toujours pas eue…

Il fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard, n'osant pas deviner le sens de ses paroles. Lui envoyant un de ses plus grand sourire, elle se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit. Il la suivit du regard, toujours incrédule. Elle leva le drap et il cessa de respirer à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

S: ça vous dit…Jack?

Diabolique…elle était diaboliquement charmante. Il la scruta un moment, cherchant dans ses yeux océans à déceler un quelconque trouble, une quelconque preuve qu'elle n'était pas elle même. Mais, captant un éclair d'incertitude et un tremblement dans son sourire, il réalisa que oui, c'était bien elle. Pleine d'audace et de peur, de retenue et d'envie. Il lui sourit largement.

J: Et comment!

Il bondit presque sous les draps et elle éclata d'un rire cristallin. Après tout, les choses pouvaient être si simples, si….bêtes.

FIN

Attention, grand concours: celui ou celle qui m'enverra le plus beau feedback gagnera une journée dans la peau du chien d'O'Neill, tous à vos claviers --- 


End file.
